Destination
by QTrekky
Summary: Three-Part lemon series between D and Leon. A sort of continuation of Delicacy, but you can't tell unless you look closely. Please review. We do not own Pet Shop of Horrors or it characters. D/Leon. Lemons, slight violence. Yaoi.
1. Lemon One

Len: Welcome again to the Pet Shop, former and new fans. We hope you enjoy this series of three lemons- this is the first.

Rea: We'll say "Please Review" now so you can enjoy the lemon without us rambling at the end.

Len: My friends who stuck with us through "Delicacy," you have reached your Destination. Congratulations.

"My Dear Detective...you really do look wonderful."

"D, how long are you going to keep saying that?" Leon followed D into the Pet Shop with a smile on his face. D was dressed in a white robe with pink trim and a pink top pattern. Leon was dressed to match with a pink rose in the pocket of his white suit. It was only the third time he'd worn the suit, but alone he never would have worn it once.

"As long as you continue to wear it." D flirted. "And when you take it off, I will compliment your body instead with the same words."

"How do you know I'll look wonderful?" Leon said sweetly, driving D into the wall. D smiled at him.

"We could test it." He said. Leon locked lips with D, and the count responded with complete passion.

"Q-Chan isn't here to greet you." Leon pointed out when they broke.

"He must be giving us some privacy, Leon." D replied.

Leon smiled. "So flirty today, Count. You know, last time you acted this flirty I got a little far and you backed out."

"And so you wish to be sure that this incident will not repeat itself." D said. "My Darling Detective, I must warn you..." D pressed his leg inbetween Leon's. "I am very rough."

Leon cracked a sexyier smile at D and pressed harder to get the full effect of what the Count had done. "I can handle it. Didn't I tell you that's how I liked it?"

"I fear you cannot." D said as-a-matter-a-factly. "The last time I used such techniques on you, you told me not to lay a hand on you again. Though in more...American...terms..."

"Huh? When was this?"

"Three years ago Christmas." D said. Leon stared, trying to remember every detail of that night.

"Huh. Was the scratching some sort of sex mating dance?" Leon asked "I thought you wanted to fight me."

"I didn't. But you forced my hand." D said dramatically. "However, if you wish to have my love tonight, I could get very emotional. It might get out of hand- oh!" D moaned suddenly as Leon grinded into him.

"Try me, Count. You couldn't be hotter tonight."

D blushed a bit, pushing Leon off of him gently and taking his hand. He led Leon to the bedroom. "You best be gentle, My Dear Detective. My...inexperience alone should give me leave to be a little rough."

"Ah...common, D...Can I at least use the handcuffs?"

"If you wish to explain why you brought them, yes." D stalled.

"You're nervous because handcuffs bite." Leon told him. D nodded a bit.

"Yes, well, Detective, I have no desire to bleed."

"Alright." Leon said, taking out his handcuffs. "I brought them in case a situation like this should arrive."

D sighed. "I didn't think you had it in you." he said. "Very well then. You're in a bit of luck, my Dear Detective. Even with my hands cuffed, you can simply unbotton the tops to get my robe off. I leave it up to you." D layed on the bed and put his hands above him. "Please don't ruin my headboard."

Leon grinned ear to ear as he snapped the cuffs on both hands and around the headboard. "Don't struggle and they won't hurt."

D panicked. "Whatever would I be struggling for?!"

"You're not allowed to chicken out, D." Leon explained. "Stay still." Leon began to kiss D too hard for the Count's preference, but D didn't dare struggle now. He stayed still and let Leon have his fun until he stopped kissing him.

"Detective, I do hope you plan to be gentle." He repeated.

"I do, Count. Oh, and I'll make the handcuffs temporary. If you're good I'll take them off." Leon kissed D on the nose.

"I am not a playboy bunny!" D protested to Leon's words, but the cop was busy stripping his Count of his clothes. He unbottoned the tops and slipped it off from the shoulders down until it rested on the floor. "You're going to wrinkle my robe, Detective!"

"D, you never wear the same thing twice." Leon said. He took a moment to look over D and admire what he saw. First and foremost, D was going commando. He blushed at the total exposure and inability to cover himself right for several minutes as Leon stared. "I've never been so attracted to a guy before..." Leon admitted as D closed his legs tightly, blushing.

D was secretly happy about this, even if he wasn't really human.

Leon pried the Count's legs open without mercy. And that's when he noticed the way D held his handcuffed hands, nails curled inwards to this palms as if captured and captivated. Perhaps it was something from previous wants, but he loved D in handcuffs.

Leon began to kiss D's neck lightly and was delighted by the way D lifted his head up so Leon could reach. He was altogether cooperative, it seemed. D let a small noise escape when Leon brushed his hand lightly over the skin on his sex. They were both hard now rather than just a little turned on, and the way D was squirming was more than erotic. Leon kissed him on the lips, full-on and passionately. D tried to get closer, but was unable to move without rubbing the cuffs against his wrists, which was painful.

"The handcuffs!" He gasped when Leon licked his stomach.

"Not yet, D..." Leon said, moving up to suck D's chest. He licked the hardening nipples and bit lightly on one and D nearly screamed his moan.

"No!" D suddenly screamed when Leon put his hand in between D's legs just before they clamped shut again.

Leon paused. "What do you mean, no?!" he asked, and D shook his head.

"I...I don't..." He panted, relaxing his legs so Leon could touch him. Now Leon shook his head.

"If I hurt you, say T-Chan."

"W-What?" D looked at Leon like he was a bit strange.

"Say T-Chan, and I'll stop. Because you saying no doesn't mean no!" Leon said hastily. D seemed to understand now, so Leon went on stroking the Count's erection gently.

D maoned and shifted and squirmed more, cutting himself on the handcuffs a bit this time. He gasped in pain "The handcuffs!" He begged.

Leon laughed. "Common, D...let me have my fun!"

"I swear I won't touch!" D promised.

"Huh? Are they hurting you? Woah! D! Tell me next time!" Leon took the keys off the desk next to them and unlocked the cuffs.

"Thank you, Detective." D went to put his hands down, but Leon grabbed them and pushed them above his head again. "Ow! Leon!"

"You promised you wouldn't touch!" Leon reminded.

"I won't!" D whinnied. Leon let go, but D's hands stayed up.

The Detective went back to stoking D, and the Count closed his legs again. "What are you doing?"

"It's...." D tried to explain the massive amount of pleasure by moaning again. "I...I can't handle it!"

"Yes you can!" Leon said, pulling them open a second time. "I'll make you!"

"Oh! OH! Stop, Detective!" D screamed as Leon's fingers enclosed around D's shaft. He pumped D a few times and let go.

"You said you might enjoy a hand job..." He reminded D. The Count moaned again and struggled not to put his hands down.

"Please, Detective!"

"You're allowed to touch me now. Touch me, but not yourself. Only I can do _this_." And he massaged the tip gently. Leon had to admit to himself that he was enjoying the control he had, torturing the Count sexually as D had done to him so many times by turning him on without letting him have sex with him.

D pulled Leon into a sort of hug and kissed him erotically. Leon explored the Count's mouth with his tongue. D let him take over, but released his tongue into Leon's mouth as well. "Mmmm!" D moaned with abandon. He didn't care if anything or anyone could hear him, and it was obvious.

They broke for a second, and D had to admit it was a bit more fun that he had anticipated to twist their tongues together. They began again, this time with renewed lust on Leon's part.

Leon gasped when D pulled away and began to run his nails along Leon's member gently. He shivered as the soft contact made him harder. D's nails could just barely be felt and his erection was begging for more. "Woah, Count..." he began, but D was already switching places with Leon. Leon layed back on the headboard as D reached his erection. The Count flicked his tongue out sexually and Leon nearly bucked at the feeling of warm, wet contact. D gave him a wicked smile before enclosing his mouth around Leon's flesh and sucking, moving up and down the hard member with skill.

Leon's sat up to watch D work on him sensually. He stopped the count only a few minutes into the blow job and forced him to lay down. "You force my hand, D. That was too arrousing." Leon pressed a finger into D and the Count practically screamed.

"Did it hurt?" Leon asked, and to his surprise, D responded by merely grabbing his hand and forcing the finger in deeper. "Guess not." He stated before entering another finger. "This is how you do it, right?" He asked D, as if the Count would know.

It appeared he did. "Yes, usually...but I prefer you just let me on." D said.

Leon withdrew his fingers. "Huh?"

"Like this." D pushed Leon off gracefully and positioned himself over him, facing Leon. He let himself slowly onto Leon's hardened flesh and seemed to relax when it penetrated him all the way. "Mmm!" He moaned "Ah! Ah!" He rose off and let himself back on again, moaning louder each time, though his movements were slow and deliberate.

"Shit!" Leon cursed, but he couldn't have gotten any harder.

"Ah! Detective, cursing isn't necessary!" D scolded, letting himself down. Abruptly, he dropped his arms and his hands fell on both sides of Leon. His hair fell down into his eyes and he stayed in this position panting for a long while. "Leon..." he finally said, quietly. "I cannot move."

"You can't _move_ or you can't move or you'll _cum_?" Leon asked smugly.

"Y-yes!" D said. "I cannot move or I'll- I...!" D waited a few more seconds, then lifted himself off Leon slowly and layed down gracefully on the bed in the opposite way Leon was facing.

"That's just fine with me!" Leon said, and he placed two fingers at the base of D's errection to keep him from coming. "I can keep you from cumming this way."

D gave him a look of shock and a close to unnoticeable flush. "Oh my!" He moaned as Leon began to push inside him again. And it was moaning for a long time from there.

Leon pressed inside powerfully, but slowly, just as D had done to start with. D finally discovered mobility just as Leon was picking up the pace, and wrapped his beautiful fingers around Leon's member. "Ah, D!" Was the moan he got in reaction, and D began to skillfully slide his fingers up and down slowly as Leon moved inside him, causing the detective to push in until D's fingers could no longer pleasure him.

Leon moaned and pressed deeper inside D, who let go in his shock and pleasure, and nearly bucked up. "Detective, no!" He cried out, and Leon penetrated him again. He loved the second response just as much, and pressed harder. That was when D lost his voice. For a few moments, it seemed he wasn't breathing.

"D? How is it?" Leon asked, concerned, though heated. There was no response but a gasp, so he repeated himself.

D whispered "Ecstasy!" at last, and Leon smiled at this very D way of dealing with possessing pleasure. He pushed in again, and this time he realized he had been hitting D's prostrate, and yet keeping the Count from coming at the same time. Of course it was ecstasy! It was _too_ pleasurable if anything. Leon couldn't keep that up. He let go of D to avoid eventually hurting his lover.

Just then, D's hand returned to Leon's erection, this time lightly toying with his balls. It was all he needed. D came, arching his back in attempt to handle all the pleasure at once. "No, D! I'll-" but it was too late. Leon thrust once and emptied into the Count in one burst of contentment. D's fingers grasped Leon's back and left ten bright crimson marks down his skin. They screamed together in pleasure, and Leon knew that the pleasurable pain of D drawing blood on him would be regretted in the morning. He pulled out and lay down right next to D, half on him, panting in unison with the count.

"Why couldn't I breathe for a while?" D asked, so tired that Leon wasn't sure he heard his response once he said it.

"I don't know- that's never happened to me."

It was quiet, and Leon thought D had fallen asleep and was considering it himself until D suddenly said in his best teasing, Leonish way, "You are very sexy."

Leon laughed, realizing the small tease was a way for D to overcome his fear of the things the Detective had brought to his bed that night. "My Dear Count." Leon said back, in his best imitation of D. "One taste of me, and you'll never need a high again."

D cuddled to him and fell asleep, the words "I always knew." On his lips, along with a lingering kiss from Leon.


	2. Lemon Two

Len: Goodmorning, fellow writers and readers! Rea is very busy, so everyone just wave "Hi" and know that she would have writen if she had the time. And now, the big news. I am going to New York. "Yay for Len!" Yes, thank you very much. Well...this of course will put a dent in Rea and I writing together, unless she comes with me. Please try and convince her. And please enjoy the second lemon!

Lemon Two:

D could tell by the way Leon practically dragged himself in that he hadn't had a single good thing happen that day. D looked at him, and Leon just sat on the couch text to Chris, who was loosing at Monopoly, with both arms over the back and his head tilted up. D fixed some tea and a slice of cake and set them on the table right before Leon. He sat down next to him.

"AH! That's it!" T-Chan yelled, tipping the game over. D and Leon ignored him, but Pon-Chan started yelling and Chris started crying. "You're winning anyways!" T-Chan pointed at Pon-Chan.

"T-Chan." D said quietly.

Everyone turned to D and fell silent. "What's wrong Count?" T-Chan asked.

"Why don't you take Chris back to see Phillipe?" D asked, and his voice was very quiet and tired. T-Chan didn't argue, to Chris' surprise, but led the animals all out of the front room. It grew quiet. "Leon?" D asked.

"You sound tired, D." Leon said with a sigh, and lifted his head.

"So do you." D pointed out as Leon took notice of his tea and cake. "Did something happen?"

"Sorry to depress you so thoroughly." Leon said, taking a bite of the cake.

"I'll grow accoustom to it and stop feeling your emotions soon." D promised. "It's been a little different since we made love..."

"I know you'll get used to it. And we'll go back to being the couple who always fights." Leon smiled at the thought. "Right now you worry too much." He joked. When he realized that D was taking this very seriously, he sighed. "I just had a really bad day." He said.

"What happened?" D sipped his tea.

Leon went for his as well. "Well...my gut just wasn't on, today...then I got a whole bunch of paper work. I threw out my back chasing some asshole...!" Leon got a little irritated. "I need a hot shower and a way to relax."

D smiled slightly. "A way to relax...I see." He said sweetly. He set his cup down. Leon closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, unware of what D was planning.

He stretched out a bit. Then- "What are you doing, D?" Leon looked down at D in surprise. The Count was now sitting between Leon's legs, unzipping the cop's zipper with long fingers.

"Why, I'm giving you a nice way to relax, My Dear Detective." D said and Leon shivered, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was the Count's delicious smile, or maybe it was D's long finger nails tugging down his pants with skill and ease. D pulled down Leon's underwear just enough to release his hardening member.

Leon grinned a bit in anticipation. "God, Count...you are so hot..." he said through clenched teeth.

D closed his eyes and Leon remembered that this was only the second time he'd ever done anything like this. D had given him a little taste of it once, and though the Count was still largely inexperienced, Leon had enjoyed it thoroughly. D repelled inexperience in every way with his grace and quick mind.

D's tongue flicked out to enjoy a taste of Leon, and the officer moaned a bit. D's tongue traced the general shape of the erection all the way down and back up again and rested at the tip, licking softly and sensually. Leon looked down at D. Something about seeing the Count work him that way was erotic. Maybe the way D's tongue barely peeked out, as if taste testing him...

He grew harder and D took it as a sign. "Try not to buck, my Darling Detective..." He whispered, and began to suck gently on the very tip of Leon's member, making gentle sounds of pleasure. Leon felt like cursing, but he knew D wouldn't take kindly to this.

D began to move down over the rest of the tip slowly, then moved back up. He repeated, going farther down that before, and Leon could see where this was headed. D moaned as he pressed his lips gently over more than half and retreated slowly. The next time he was all the way at the base. He sucked gently for a small moment and came back up, letting go completely this time. His tongue went back to work, all the way up and down again. Leon stared heavy-lidded in lust as the Count exercised all sides of his wet tongue over Leon's sex. He shivered.

D sped up a bit and took it into his mouth again. He sucked harder and let go, used his tongue, and returned to sucking. Leon almost bucked as D began to quicken the rate of his movement. Instead he pressed himself into the couch, turned on by the sudden speed. D sucked intensely harder and Leon moaned several times. D returned to the top, thoroughly enjoying himself now. His little tongue fondled Leon's slit playfully as he sucked and his fingers began to trace patterns on Leon's erection with the tip of D's nails. Leon moaned harder and mumbled something about how good D was before the count let his fingers trail away and he began to suck hard again.

He moved down, and quickly back up, his goal now to finish Leon. He began a fast rhythm up and down Leon's shaft until the officer shot into D's mouth. It was momentarily shocking to D, but he didn't let go. He swallowed quickly and took the rest, sucking on the tip until Leon was obviously spent and had relaxed on the couch. D shivered as he finished sucking Leon off and redid his pants. Leon looked at him as he licked the remaining drops of cum delicately off his lips, lipstick almost undisturbed and wondered how the hell that was.

He gave Leon a sweet smile. "Would you like to rest in my bed tonight, Leon?" He asked.

Leon sort of laughed. "The question is, can I drag myself there?"

D got on the couch and layed with his head in Leon's lap, where Leon ran his fingers through his lover's hair until they both drifted off.

T-Chan returned several hours later, and, covering Chris' eyes, led the boy and the rest of the animals out of the room again immediately.

Len: Please review.


	3. Lemon Three

Len "Present idea for Leon: bandages and a large bottle of ointment. For the scratches. Not for use as lube. No. Of course not." Dedicated to Pagemistress for giving me that idea.

Lemon Three

"I am sorry, my dear detective."

"God, D! That hurts!"

"My apologies." D lightly dipped the cotton swab in the bottle again and applied it to the second set of deep, long scratches.

"What happened to you last night?" Leon asked D, who shook his head.

"I'm not sure what came over me, My Dear Detective. I was in quite the mood, I'm sure."

"Ow!"

"I'm sorry." D said. He put the bottle of stinging antibacterial liquid to the side, to Leon's relief, and took out a role of Japanese bandages and a large bottle of ointment. Leon glanced at the new materials.

"You know, D...I don't mind if you scratch me up and down, as long as it's for sex and you don't use that." He pointed at the first bottle D had used.

"It could get infected." D said in his defense.

"What is that?" Leon asked, pointing at the bandages.

"Oh...these are Japanese bandages. I"m afraid the American ones just won't do in this case, Officer. In fact, I would have to say that I'm going to have to wrap your entire arm with this..."

"Great." Leon said enthusiastically. "You better be glad I don't have work tomorrow. Not that it will fade by Tuesday. You know, D, I'm going to have to where long sleeve shirts all week."

"I'm sorry you can't dress in anything reveling in the summer." D said bitterly.

Leon judged his look quickly. "Oh...jealous of everyone looking at my arms daily?" Leon asked.

D began to apply ointment to the scratches. "My Dear Detective," He began "I am jealous that anyone except me has to look at you. I would much rather prefer you stay here."

"Well, that's not an option."

D looked up at him. "Why not?"

"Huh? You can't be serious."

"You don't take care of Chris anymore, so you don't need to be a police officer any longer. You don't do anything with your money...I can easily take care of anything you do need-"

"Yah, well..." Leon said, but he didn't continue.

"I do hope I haven't made you angry." D said quietly after a long pause. Leon shook his head. He'd been staring at the ointment on his arm. How D applied it with careful fingers that had left sharp gashes in his skin the night before. How sticky and soft it was...

"No..." He said absentmindedly. "You haven't...." Leon looked at the ointment bottle sitting on the table as D wrapped his arm in bandages. "Is that full?"

"Hm? Yes, Detective. I don't often scratch things." D replied. Leon picked up the ointment bottle and examined it. "I need that arm now." D said, trying to gently take Leon's arm so he could fix it up. "Leon?" Leon squirt some ointment onto the hand with the wrapped arm and set the bottle down. "Oh, thank you detective..." D said, dipping a finger in and obviously thinking Leon would let him use it on his arm.

But the detective grabbed D's wrist before he could use the sticky clear substance. "Wait." Leon said, letting go and dipping his own fingers in. D looked confused until Leon's hands slid into his robe bottom.

"Oh!" He said in shock, but Leon's fingers were already gently caressing D's hole. The count squirmed. "Oh, my! Leon!" He tried to scold, but Leon's finger pushed gently inside. D tightened and squirmed further. "Detective! Let me...ah..."

A second covered finger dipped into D and the Count gasped. "You're tight, D...relax." Leon told him. The Count obeyed slowly. And slowly, Leon pushed a third wet finger into D. "I couldn't resist...we never use lube.."

"That is no excuse.." D fought pathetically.

Leon pushed a fourth finger inside and D moaned loudly. "Feels good, doesn't it D? Nice and sticky? You're warm..."

"You're so...dirty!" D said, both upset and heated.

Leon began to feel around inside. He pulled his fingers out and pushed them back in slowly. D wiggled terribly and layed out on the bed stomach down, obedient to the feeling of pleasure. Leon moaned and pushed the fingers in and out again.

D moaned this time and thrust up against Leon's digits as he pushed down until they hit his prostrate. D half-screamed in pleasure and did it again. Leon drove the fingers in roughly this time. D began constant noises to match the sounds of Leon fingering him. He bucked upwards several times and came.

D lay panting with his robe halfway up, exposing his lower area, with his head in the blankets of his bed. Leon smiled as he took out the fingers one at a time. D tightened as they were removed slowly, begging for more with his body. He moaned when the last one was removed, leaving him empty. He wasn't satisfied.

"Leon..." He moaned out, and Leon obliged. He handed the now dubbed lube bottle to D, who seemed to get the point. He squirted a generous amount onto his hand and rubbed it nicely over Leon's hardening member, running his nails gently along it at the same time, to Leon's contentment. Leon pushed his erection into D just as slowly as he had entered a finger and began to push in deep. D moaned hard into the blankets.

And this time, it was blankets that were torn to shreds.

Rea: Haha! Len you love to stop just when things are getting good!

Len: I like people to use their imaginations. This is most likely the last lemon for this...but don't worry. Two stories, and we'll have another D/Leon up for you all.

Rea: Criminal Fantasies, our Axel/Roxas, is next. Then we have a Hikaru No Go. Enjoy the break from our posting. Thanks for reading!


End file.
